Le peignoir
by gsr45
Summary: Ils sont un peu fachés, mais cela ne va pas durer. du pur GSR pour tous les fans


Rien, ni personne ne m'appartient, mais je les utilise pour mon plaisir et le votre aussi j'espère.

Bonne lecture

&&&

Le peignoir

Grissom entra dans son bureau, sur lequel se trouvait le dernier rapport d'enquête de Nick et de Sara. Il le lut et le trouva différent des autres rapports que Sara avait l'habitude d'écrire à la fin de ses enquêtes, tant par l'écriture de la jeune femme que par les termes employés. Il savait qu'elle avait des difficultés avec certaines enquêtes (violences conjugales, les enfants maltraités,…), mais en ce moment, il n'avait d'autres choix que de mettre le personnel disponible sur les nouvelles affaires qui arrivaient. Il téléphona à Nick pour avoir des explications sur ce changement.

Nick arriva dans le bureau de son supérieur environ 20 minutes après l'appel, il frappa à la porte.

-Entre Nick.

-Que ce passe t'il ?

-Comment c'est passée l'enquête avec Sara ?

-Elle l'a vécu difficilement, j'ai remarqué qu'elle vivait très mal avec ce genre d'enquêtes, mais j'ignore pourquoi, je lui ai demandé de me parler quand j'ai vu qu'elle n'allait pas bien, mais elle a refusé de m'expliquer ce qui la tracassait.

-Ecoute Nick, Sara m'a déjà expliquée ce qu'elle a vécu avant de venir travailler avec nous, malheureusement ce n'est pas à moi de te le dire aujourd'hui. Mais je n'ai pas eu le choix que de la mettre sur cette enquête, Greg avait des analyses à terminer, et Cath et Warrick sont toujours sur les meurtres des prostituées

La discussion continua encore quelques minutes, et Nick retourna à ses analyses.

Deux jours plus tard

Cela faisait maintenant 2 jours que Sara, n'était pas venue au labo, 2 jours que Grissom ne l'avait pas vue, il commençait vraiment à s'inquiéter car personnes n'avaient de nouvelles. Tous les CSI se retrouvèrent dans la salle de réunion, et Grissom leur donna à chacun une affectation, avant qu'ils ne partent tous pour mener à bien leur investigation Grissom leur demanda :

-Est-ce que quelqu'un sait si Sara est malade ?

-Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'elle filtre ces appels. Dit Nick en répondant le premier

-Comment ça ? Fit Grissom étonné car il savait qu'entre les collègues il y avait une très grande amitié.

-J'ai essayé de l'appeler sur son portable et le fixe et je n'ai obtenu aucunes réponses à tous les messages que j'ai laissés.

-Merci. Dit Grissom en sortant de la pièce et en se dirigeant vers son bureau.

A la fin de son service, Nick se mit à la recherche de son boss, il passa deux fois devant son bureau mais toutes les lumières étaient éteintes, il le pensa à l'extérieur, alors il se renseigna auprès d'autres collègues qui lui confirmèrent qu'il y était et qu'il n'avait pas bougé de toute la nuit.

Nick frappa sur l'encadrement de la porte et attendit une réponse.

Une lumière s'alluma au-dessus de bureau.

-Entrez, fit Grissom d'une voix lointaine

Nick entra et s'installa devant son supérieur

-Grissom, je peux te parler ?

-Ce n'est pas le bon moment, Nick.

-Même de Sara ?

Grissom releva la tête, avec une lueur dans les yeux.

-Tu as des nouvelles, autre que celle qu'il y avait sur mon bureau tout à l'heure ?

-Je ne sais pas, quelle est cette nouvelle ?

-J'ai reçu tout à l'heure un arrêt maladie de Sara, pour deux semaines.

-Je n'étais pas au courant, mais je suis passé chez elle hier dans l'après midi, car je n'arrivais toujours pas à la joindre au téléphone. Mais quand je suis arrivé derrière sa porte, j'ai entendu des pleurs.

Grissom se calla dans le fond de son fauteuil pour éviter que Nick ne voit l'inquiétude sur son visage.

-Qu'attends-tu de moi, Nick ?

-Tu es le seul à qui elle est envie et besoin de parler.

-Mais comme tu l'as dis tout à l'heure, elle filtre ces appels

Nick posa violemment sur le bureau un trousseau de clefs.

Grissom le regarda avec un air surpris.

-Pourquoi me donnes-tu tes clefs ?

-Ce ne sont pas les miennes, mais celles de l'appartement de Sara. Je te rassure, je ne m'en suis jamais servies. Elle m'a confié un double au cas où elle perdait les siennes.

Grissom avait comme un air soulagé sur le visage, mais l'espace d'une seconde son air inquiet revint.

Avant de sortir du bureau, Nick se retourna et dit d'un ton qui se voulait assez sévère :

-Je voudrais que tu fasses bon usage de ces clefs !!!

-Je te le promets, dit Grissom en baissant la tête.

Pour une fois Grissom partit le premier du labo, ce qui étonna presque tout le monde.

Il prit le temps de rentrer chez lui pour prendre une douche et repenser à la conversation qu'il avait eue quelques heures avant avec Nick.

Chez Sara

Il arriva devant chez Sara, vers les 10 H 30, il attendit quelques minutes et pris son courage à deux mains pour aller jusqu'à sa porte d'entrée d'appartement. Il frappa mais n'entendit rien pas un son provenait de l'intérieur de la pièce. Et c'est à ce moment que la phrase de Nick prit toute son importance « Faire bon usage de ces clefs »

Il ouvrit tout doucement la porte et resta quelque instant stoïque à regarder le décor de l'appartement. Il scruta les quatre coins du logement, le comptoir avec la plante qu'il lui avait fait envoyée quelques mois plus tôt, le canapé, le coin bureau avec l'ordinateur, puis il aperçut une bibliothèque, alors il ferma la porte et alla se poster devant pour prendre un livre, il savait que Sara aimait lire, mais qu'elle possédait autant de livres en commun avec les siens le surprenait. Dans l'espoir que Sara arriverait bientôt, il prépara deux tasses de café.

Quelques instants plus tard son souhait fut exhaussé, Sara arriva à la porte de son entrée et sentit une odeur de café, elle entra dans son appartement, et le découvrit. C'est alors qu'elle claqua la porte d'entrée, si violemment qu'un cadre se brisa sur le sol, ce qui fit sursauter Grissom.

-Que fais-tu ici ? Lui demanda t'elle, sur un ton qui laissait entendre qu'elle ne voulait voir personne et surtout pas lui.

-Bonjour Sara, Nick m'a donné tes clefs, pour que je vienne te parler.

-Je vais le tuer, si je lui ai confié mes clefs, ce n'est pas pour les donner à n'importe qui.

-Non excuse-le, et puis je ne suis pas n'importe qui, tu me connais. Dit-il d'une voix douce. Il faut que l'on se parle.

-Je croyais te connaître mais je me suis trompée, et puis de toute façon je n'ai rien… Pardon je n'ai PLUS rien à te dire

-Très bien dans ce cas écoute-moi.

-Non sort d'ici. Tu n'es pas le bienvenu

-Attend Sara, il faut que je te dise…

-Tu n'as pas compris ou entendu ce que je viens de dire « JE N'AI PLUS RIEN A TE DIRE ». Ah ! Si juste une chose, je te demande un congé sans solde après mon arrêt maladie.

Grissom était tellement sous le choc, qu'il ne répondit pas immédiatement

-Combien de temps ???

-Je l'ignore !!!

-Pour aller où ???

-Cela ne te regarde plus.

-Pourquoi me dis-tu ça ?

-Tu as perdu le droit d'en savoir plus sur ma vie privée… Docteur Gil Grissom !!!

Les deux tasses de café refroidissaient sur le comptoir

-Je sais …

-Non, tu ne sais rien du tout sur moi

-Détrompe-toi, je connais tes sentiments, je crois même que je l'ai toujours su !!!

-Tu connais mes sentiments, mais tu ne me connais pas. Je suis une femme qui a besoin de choses dont tu n'as pas la moindre idée.

-Laisse-moi le temps d'apprendre toutes ces choses.

-Du temps, tu veux du temps. Je t'ai déjà donné 5 années, et tu n'as rien fait, pas un geste pas un mot. C'est tout ce que je te demandais un mot, un geste. Et toi tout ce que tu as fait pendant toutes ces années c'est de me repousser et de me rabaisser.

Sara partit vers la baie vitrée qui donnait sur un parc. Le ciel commençait à s'assombrir, et les promeneurs du parc se mettaient à l'abri. Grissom quant à lui prit le chemin de l'entrée.

-Tu as raison de vouloir partir, puisque je ne sais que te faire souffrir, j'espère qu'un jour tu seras heureuse même si c'est loin de moi, et que tu sauras me pardonner, pour tout le mal que je t'ai fait depuis que l'on se connaît. Je m'excuse, Sara.

Sur ces paroles, il referma la porte et partit. La pluie se mit à tombée.

Sara était restée stoïque, ne comprenant pas vraiment les derniers mots de son superviseur.

Elle entreprit de ramasser les bouts de verres, mais se coupa avec.

Maintenant la pluie tombait à torrents, faisant courir les visiteurs du parc.

Sara alla dans sa salle de bain pour se soigner, puis dans sa chambre pour fermer ses volets, quand tout d'un coup, elle aperçut la voiture de Grissom qui apparemment n'avait pas bougée depuis qu'il avait quitté son appartement, environ 15 minutes plus tôt.

Elle regarda à coté de la voiture, et elle le vit prostré à coté de son SUV.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle se retrouva dehors trempée jusqu'au os, elle s'approcha doucement de lui, il était assis sur le rebord du trottoir, les bras autour de ses genoux repliés, et la tête posée sur ses avant bras. Sara s'accroupie devant lui, et posa une main sur son épaule et l'autre se mit instinctivement sur la tête de Grissom, et elle lui caressa les cheveux mouillés.

Surpris de ce contact, Grissom releva la tête aussitôt, Sara vit de suite qu'il avait les yeux rougis par les larmes qui continuaient de coulées sur ses joues, Sara effaça les larmes qui perlaient sur sa joue droite.

-Gil ne restes pas dehors sous la pluie.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.

-Mais tu vas attraper du mal

-Ce n'est pas grave, je ne mérite pas que tu t'inquiètes pour moi… Mais tu es blessée ?

-Je viens de me couper avec un morceau du cadre.

-Tu vois, tu viens encore de te faire mal à cause de moi

-C'est moi qui ait cassé le cadre, pas toi. Et puis je crois que l'on serait mieux à l'intérieur pour discuter.

Elle lui attrapa les deux mains le tira vers elle, afin qu'il se lève.

-Tu oublies une chose, Gil

-Ah bon, quoi donc ?

-Et bien, nos cafés sont froids désormais.

Il acquiesça et la suivie jusqu'au milieu du salon.

-Je vais te chercher une serviette, pendant ce temps retire ta veste. Je ferais sécher tes vêtements dans le sèche-linge.

Grissom la regardait s'éloigner. Elle revint deux minutes plus tard avec une serviette à la main, et vit qu'il n'avait pas bougé d'un seul geste.

Sans qu'il l'ait quittée des yeux, elle s'avança vers lui et s'arrêta juste face à lui.

Leurs regards plongés l'un dans l'autre.

-Grissom ?

-Hum !

-Il faut que tu retires ta veste, tu vas finir par être malade.

-Hum !

Il ne la quittait toujours pas des yeux, alors Sara posa la serviette sur le rebord du canapé derrière elle, et entreprit de lui enlever sa veste elle-même.

Une fois la veste retirée, Sara reprit la serviette et lui frictionna les cheveux pour les sécher, comme le ferait une mère avec son enfant qui sortirait du bain. Elle la fit ensuite glisser lentement sur son visage pour essuyer les traînées qu'avaient laissées le mélange de larmes et de pluie.

Leurs yeux se connectèrent,

Soudain, dans un élan de lucidité, Grissom approcha ses lèvres de celles de Sara, et déposa un léger baiser à la commissure de ses lèvres.

Surprise de ce geste Sara recula d'un pas, et se trouva bloquée contre le dossier du canapé.

-A quoi tu joues Grissom ?

-Je ne joue pas.

-Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?

-Je ne sais pas, je voulais te remercier.

-Est-ce que tu sais depuis combien de temps j'attends un signe de ta part ?

-Je crois que oui, je le sais.

Sara partit pour se mettre face à la baie, à l'endroit précis où elle se trouvait quelques instants plus tôt.

Grissom ne comprenait plus rien, il faisait un pas vers elle, enfin, mais elle le repoussait.

Alors il la suivit et alla se poster juste à ses cotés en faisant en sorte que leurs doigts se frôlent

-Sara ?

Elle ne répondit pas.

-Sara, s'il te plait regarde-moi.

Elle se retourna avec l'aide Grissom, qui avait mit sa main sur l'avant de bras afin d'exercer une légère pression.

-Tu trembles, tu devrais aller prendre une douche si tu le souhaites. Dit-elle pour changer de conversation

-Je ne veux pas te déranger.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Je ne veux pas que les gens pensent que tu es tombé malade à cause de moi.

-Très bien puisse que tu insistes.

-Voilà c'est mieux, tu peux prendre le peignoir bleu, pour te sécher

-Je te remercie.

Puis il partit dans la salle de bain, mais s'arrêta à l'entrée de la pièce puis se retourna sur Sara qui était déjà partie pour nettoyer les tasses.

-Hum, Sara ?

-Oui ?

-Pourquoi… Pourquoi as-tu un peignoir un deuxième peignoir ?

-Je savais qu'un jour j'aurais besoin d'un deuxième.

-Oh…

Elle lava les deux tasses de café froid, et se mit à son ordinateur pour lire son courrier.

Elle était tellement prise par ses mails, qu'elle n'entendit pas l'eau de la salle de bain avait cessée de couler.

Grissom sortit de la douche avec le peignoir bleu sur lui et se posa sur la chambranle de la porte du salon, il l'observait.

Mon dieu qu'elle magnifique, pensa t'il.

Il s'approcha doucement d'elle, et mit ses mains sur ses épaules et commença un massage. A ce contact, elle sursauta. Grissom la calla le long du dossier de la chaise afin qu'il puisse sentir son corps contre lui.

-Tu te sens mieux ?

-Oui, mais c'est toi qui trembles maintenant.

-J'ai un peu froid, mais ça va passer.

-Encore une fois tu as raison une douche fait le plus grand bien, tu devrais en prendre une pour te réchauffer.

-Très bien, tu as gagné, j'y vais

-Tu veux que je te refasse du café ?

-Oui si tu veux, tu sais déjà où ça se trouve.

Il prépara donc deux nouvelles tasses de café, alla prendre un livre dans la bibliothèque et se calla le long de la baie vitrée pour commencer sa lecture.

Dix minutes plus tard, Sara sortit de la douche, mais n'entendit pas un bruit, alors elle stoppa ses pas dans l'embrasure de la porte. Mais elle ne le voyait pas.

-Griss ?

Il ne lui répondit pas, car trop absorbé par son ouvrage.

-GRISSOM ? Sara avait pratiquement crié.

En sentant de l'angoisse dans le ton qu'elle avait prit, il lâcha son livre aussitôt et se planta devant elle. Il vit de suite de la peur dans ses yeux chocolat embués de larmes.

-Sara ? Pourquoi cries-tu ?

-Je croyais que…

Il la prit dans ses bras, et lui dessinait des cercles dans le dos pour la réconforter et Sara l'encercla de ses bras

-Tu croyais que j'étais rentré chez moi ?

-Je t'ai appelé, et tu ne répondais pas alors j'ai cru…

-Tu as mis toutes mes affaires à sécher, et je ne me vois pas partir d'ici en peignoir. Ma voisine qui a presque 80 ans, je crois, pourrait me prendre pour un pervers, donc je préfère rester ici plutôt que de me faire arrêter pour exhibitionnisme, dit-il avec un petit sourire au coin des lèvres

Sara se recula pour se défaire de l'emprise de Grissom, elle plongea ses yeux dans ceux océan de Gil. Puis, elle posa ses deux mains sur son torse, et d'un coup elle le poussa. Sans comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait, il se retrouva allongé sur le canapé, les pans du peignoir s'étaient écartés dans la chute. Sara observait l'anatomie de son supérieur malgré le boxer noir qu'il portait, et moins d'une seconde plus tard Sara était sur lui, en train d'embrasser ses joues, son menton puis ses lèvres. Grissom qui en avait si souvent rêvé, embrassa Sara de plus belle, leurs mains se mirent en action, celles de Sara caressèrent le torse de son superviseur, tandis que celle de Gil se frayèrent un chemin dans les cheveux de sa subordonnée pour l'une et l'autre dessinait des cercles sur le dos de la jolie brune. Une réaction naturelle fit son chemin dans tout le corps du célèbre entomologiste, réaction que Sara pouvait sentir dans son bas ventre.

Grissom rompit le baiser.

-Sara attends, il ne faut pas.

-QUOI ??? Cria-t-elle.

-Je ne peux pas.

-POURQUOI ??? Tu ne peux pas.

-Et bien, pas comme ça.

-Comment « Comme ça ». Je sens que tu en as envie autant que moi

-Bien sur que j'en ai envie, mais je n'imagine pas ça, tu sais une réconciliation sur l'oreiller ou plutôt sur le canapé.

Elle se leva et retourna se planter devant la baie.

-Ne te vexe pas.

-C'est trop tard, je ne pensais pas que tu ferais aussi vite marche arrière.

Il se leva à son tour et alla la rejoindre prés de la fenêtre

-Non Sara, je ne fais pas marche arrière, mais je veux que notre première nuit soit magique et parfaite, parce que tu mérites ce qu'il y a de mieux. Il avait dit tout ça sur le ton le plus tendre qu'il ait.

Sara lui fit face, la colère n'était plus dans ses yeux.

-Alors, il va falloir attendre encore combien de temps

-Hum, pas longtemps, je te le promets.

Elle se blottit à nouveau dans ses bras et mis sa tête dans le creux de son cou, il la serra plus fort pour mieux la sentir contre lui

Au bout quelques minutes de câlins plus que suggestifs.

-Gil ?

-Hum ?

-Pourquoi es-tu venu ?

-J'ai reçu ton arrêt maladie cette nuit.

-Et ???

-Tu allais être absente du labo pour 15 jours.

-Et ???

-J'avais envie de te voir, je ne pouvais pas attendre 2 semaines.

Sara resserra son étreinte autour de la taille de Grissom, qui fit de même.

-Grace à ton arrêt maladie tu ne travailles pas demain soir ?

-Non !!!

-Moi aussi je suis en congé.

-Oh !!!

-Je te réserve la plus belle des soirées, mais ne poses pas de questions.

Un bip venant de la salle de bain se fit entendre.

-Je crois que mes vêtements sont secs, il lui déposa un baiser sur les lèvres et s'éclipsa dans la pièce.

Il revint 5 minutes plus tard, vêtu d'affaires secs mais froissés.

-Il est temps que je rentre, j'ai promis à Jim de passer l'après midi avec lui, il faut que je me change.

-D'accord, dit-elle d'une voix triste.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Appelle-moi si tu veux.

-OK !

Elle le raccompagna à la porte, ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois, puis il quitta l'appartement.

Au début du service

Grissom donna les affectations

-Warrick et Greg, vous avez un cambriolage dans une boutique, Brass vous y attend. Catherine et Nick, vous êtes sur un meurtre dans un casino. Je vous annonce que Sara est en congé maladie pour 15 jours.

Ils furent tous étonnés, mais il ne leur donna pas la possibilité de poser des questions, qu'il partit dans son bureau sans attendre. Tout ce petit monde se dispersa pour mener à bien leurs enquêtes.

Pendant la nuit

1 h 30 minutes plus tard, en arrivant devant le bureau de Grissom, Sara qui aperçut Sofia, ne se fit pas voir mais écouta la conversation.

-Gil, est ce que vous aimeriez venir diner avec moi ?

En entendant ces mots, Sara se mit à courir et passa devant la porte du bureau.

Grissom qui avait vu Sara passer en courant devant sa porte coupa court à sa conversation avec Sofia.

-Hum ! Écoutez Sofia, je vous apprécie vraiment beaucoup dans le travail, mais cela n'ira jamais plus loin entre nous. De plus j'ai quelqu'un dans ma vie et c'est très sérieux.

-D'accord, ce n'est pas grave, mais si un jour vous êtes à nouveau célibataire appelez-moi.

-Sofia, je n'ai pas l'intention d'être à nouveau célibataire car je tiens vraiment à ma compagne, donc n'attendez pas prés du téléphone. J'ai un problème urgent à régler, donc si vous voulez bien je dois m'absenter de suite.

Sur ce, il raccompagna Sofia à la porte de son bureau, et referma la porte derrière eux.

Il prit son téléphone et appuya sur la touche raccourci pour appeler Sara. N'obtenant pas de réponse, il entreprit de visiter tous les locaux du labo, les salles de réunion, les vestiaires, les toilettes, tous les couloirs et les escaliers.

Il revint 10 minutes plus tard à son bureau, sans avoir put trouver Sara. Il essaya à nouveau de lui téléphoner et au bout d'une seule sonnerie, elle décrocha, mais ne parla pas.

-Sara !!!

Elle pleurait au téléphone.

-Sara ??? Où es-tu ?

-Quelque part dans le labo.

-Dis-moi où tu es ? S'il te plait, il faut que je te parle.

-Je suis à coté de ta voiture.

-Attends-moi j'arrive tout de suite.

-D'accord !

Grissom sortit si vite de son bureau, qu'il percuta Hodges.

-Grissom, je peux vous parler ?

-Non pas maintenant, je dois m'absenter.

-Mais c'est au sujet d'une affaire.

-HODGES, j'ai dit pas maintenant. Grissom criait. Je ne disparais, je m'absente, on verra ça à mon retour.

-Ok

Et il reprit sa course

5 minutes plus tard, il vit Sara adossée au mur à coté de la voiture de Grissom, il déverrouilla les portes, il ouvrit la portière à Sara qui monta à l'intérieur, puis il fit le tour de sa voiture et monta dans la Tahoe. Griss mit le contact et partit.

-Où m'emmènes-tu ?

-Dans un lieu où on sera tranquille.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure de route, il coupa le moteur sur le parking d'un parc. Il descendit de sa voiture et alla ouvrir la portière de Sara, il referma la portière et plaqua Sara contre le véhicule.

Ne pouvant soutenir son regard plus longtemps, elle baissa les yeux.

-Sara, s'il te plait. Je sais que tu as entendu une partie de ma conversation avec Sofia.

Rien qu'entendant ce prénom, son regard devint noir.

-Mais tu n'as pas entendu la fin.

-Et qu'est ce que tu as répondu à son invitation.

-Non, je lui ai dis non, car j'avais quelqu'un dans ma vie et que c'était du sérieux.

-C'est vrai ?

-Oui. Elle m'a aussi demandé de l'appeler le jour ou je serais à nouveau célibataire.

-Et que lui as-tu dis ?

-Qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle attende auprès du téléphone, car je n'avais pas l'intention de redevenir célibataire. A moins que je le sois déjà redevenu

Elle l'embrassa, et il répondit au baiser sans plus attendre. Sara mit ses mains dans les boucles grisonnantes de Grissom, et lui, il lui caressait le dos.

-Sara, pourquoi es-tu venue au labo ?

-Je voulais récupérer des affaires dans mon vestiaire.

-Tu veux que je ramène chez toi ?

-Je veux bien, mais pour ma voiture ?

-Ne t'en fais pas, je m'en occupe.

-Ok, alors allons-y.

Pendant le trajet qui se faisait dans un silence plus qu'agréable, Grissom avait prit la main de Sara et l'a mit délicatement sur sa cuisse, pendant qu'il changeait de vitesses.

Il l'accompagna jusqu'au pas de la porte de l'appartement, il l'embrassa et repartit en direction de l'entrée de l'immeuble, mais au milieu du couloir il se retourna, et lui demanda :

-As-tu une robe de soirée ?

-Pas de récente, pourquoi ?

-Sara, je t'ai dit pas de question !!!

-OK !!!

-Un chauffeur viendra te prendre vers 20 h.

-Mais je peux conduire.

-Tu oublies que ta voiture est au labo.

-Dites donc Docteur Grissom, vous avez tout prévu, n'est-ce pas ?

-Sois prête à 20 h.

Dans le labo

Il devait être environ 5 h du matin, quand le portable de Grissom se mit à vibrer, il regarda l'écran, il venait de recevoir un SMS de Sara.

_Où es-tu ?_

_Dans mon bureau, Pourquoi ?_

_Tu me manques !_

_Toi aussi_

_J'ai envie de te voir_

_Moi aussi_

_Tu peux te libérer ?_

_Oui_

_Tu viens me rejoindre ?_

_Dis moi où ?_

_Sur le toit du labo_

_J'arrive_

5 minutes plus tard, Grissom se retrouva sur le toit.

-Sara ?

-Je suis là juste derrière toi.

Elle le plaqua contre la porte que Grissom venait de fermer. Il la prit dans ses bras. Ils s'embrassaient comme si leur vie en dépendait.

Par manque d'air, ils se séparèrent

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

-Je peux rentrer si tu veux.

-Sûrement pas.

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau, il fit glisser une main sous le tee-shirt de sa bien-aimée et lui caressa le dos, et l'autre sur son ventre. Sara quant à elle entreprit de lui déboutonner sa chemise.

A bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent.

-Sara, tu devrais arrêter de me mettre dans cet état.

Sara ne pensait pas avoir un tel pouvoir sur son supérieur, et surtout aussi rapidement. Elle s'écarta de lui et baissa les yeux, et lui dit :

-Tu sembles être à l'étroit !!!

-Effectivement, il faut que je me calme avant de retourner au bureau.

-Je suis assez fière de moi.

-Comment ça ?

-Et bien j'étais venue chercher ma voiture, mais j'avoue que je n'avais pas imaginé notre petit tête à tête ainsi.

-Mais c'est très agréable.

-Je vais rentrer, je me repose un peu et ensuite il faut que je fasse quelques courses pour ce soir.

-Tu pars déjà ?

-Non, on peut rester là quelques temps. Tu oublies que je suis en arrêt maladie, et que je devrais être chez moi.

-J'ai envie de te garder près de moi.

-J'ai moi aussi envie de rester ici, mais il faut que je rentre tu oublies que je suis en congés maladie

-Je fais de même, sauf que je suis obligé de rester ici un peu.

Ils s'essayèrent par terre, Grissom adossé au mur et Sara entre ses jambes, il l'encerclait de ses bras et leurs mains l'une dans l'autre, les doigts croisés

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, la fraîcheur fit réagir Sara.

-Il vaut mieux que nous ne sortions pas d'ici ensemble, vu que je suis sensée être en arrêt.

-A toute à l'heure, mon cœur.

Tellement surprise, par ce premier mot tendre qu'elle se décala

-C'est la première fois que tu me dis des mots tendres.

-Et ce ne sera pas la dernière.

Ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois et Sara repartit.

Le soir même

Vers les 19 h, Sara était dans son appartement, elle sortait d'une bonne douche, car après un jogging de 2 heures, cela fait du bien. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à se servir un soda, quelqu'un frappa à sa porte. Elle s'attendait à trouver Grissom derrière la porte, mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle se trouva nez à nez avec un homme vêtu d'un costume noir, avec un paquet dans les mains.

-Miss Sidle ?

-Oui

-Je dois vous remettre une missive, en plus d'un colis.

-Merci

Sara prit le tout et referma la porte.

Elle posa la boite sur le canapé, et prit l'enveloppe que l'homme en noir lui avait remise. Il y avait simplement son prénom sur l'enveloppe, elle reconnut de suite l'écriture si fine et délicate de Grissom. Elle l'ouvrit, et d'une main tremblante prit la lettre et la lue.

_Sara, mon ange, mon amour, ma passion_

_Je sais que je t'ai fait souffrir pendant toutes ces années, je ne me le pardonne pas, et je ne sais pas comment toi, tu fais pour me pardonner. J'essaie de tout mon cœur de changer, et de te donner tout ce que tu mérites._

_J'étais tellement terrassé par la peur que je n'osais pas t'approcher, et pourtant, tu t'es accrochée pendant tout ce temps, je me suis toujours demandé ce que tu me trouvais, pour avoir été aussi patiente._

_Je te demande juste une dernière chance, afin que je puisse te montrer à quel point je tiens à toi. Si tu acceptes, je serais l'homme le plus heureux de la terre._

_Le plus grand idiot des U.S.A_

_P.S. : Pense à prendre un rechange pour demain, ainsi que ton peignoir, je ne voudrais pas que tu aies froid en sortant de la douche._

Sara lu et relu la lettre plusieurs fois, pas qu'il y ait de grandes déclarations, mais Grissom faisait enfin un pas vers elle, alors pourquoi ne pas en faire autant surtout que depuis quelques jours il avait commencé à changer.

Elle prit la boite de velours brodée de 2 anges dessus, et partit dans sa chambre, se changer. Quant elle l'ouvrit qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise de découvrir une robe de satin noir, elle la passa et se regarda dans son miroir, la robe noire, qui moulait ses formes à merveille, avait des reflets bleus nuit, était échancrée dans le dos jusqu'aux reins et légèrement décolletée devant, on pouvait voir sur le coté gauche, sa jambe à hauteur de mi-cuisse, la robe était tenue par de petites lanières.

Elle se maquilla simplement, ni trop ni trop peu, juste ce qu'il faut.

Elle retourna dans sa chambre et sous le tissu de soie qui emballait la robe, il y avait un écrin lui aussi de velours avec les même anges brodés dessus, à l'intérieur se trouvait un superbe collier avec les lettres S et G en pendentif attachés ensemble par un cœur le tout en or blanc.

Elle attacha le collier autour de son cou, puis après avoir mit une touche de parfum, elle se chaussa, attrapa son petit sac à main, le seul qu'elle trouva assorti à sa tenue ainsi que son sac avec ses affaires de rechange.

Elle sortit de son appartement, et retrouva nez à nez avec « le livreur » qui l'attendait.

-Miss Sidle, permettez moi de vous aidez.

L'homme prit le sac de mains de Sara, et le déposa dans le coffre, puis il ouvrit la portière arrière droite de la limousine noire. Il s'installa au volant et démarra. Le trajet se fit dans le silence. Pendant ce temps, Sara se posait des questions – Où allait-elle ? Combien de temps faut-il pour y arriver ? Pourquoi toute cette mise en scène ?

La seule qui ne lui traversait pas l'esprit était – Mais de qui tout cela provenait, la robe de très bon goût, le bijou magnifique, la limousine superbe ?

Lieu de rendez-vous

Puis la voiture s'immobilisa sur le parking d'un hôtel particulier - Le Monaco - pas le genre d'hôtel où l'on peut louer des chambres à l'heure.

Ce n'est pas possible Grissom ne vit pas ici ? Pensa-t-elle à haute voix

Le « chauffeur » reprit le sac de Sara, et lui ouvrit la portière, il lui demanda de le suivre jusqu'à son lieu de rendez-vous, elle acquiesça, et suivit l'homme en costume noir en direction de l'ascenseur. Arrivée dans l'entrée de l'Hôtel, Sara s'arrêta nette, elle remarqua de suite la luxuriante décoration.

Sol en marbre, poignées en or, cadre de maitre au mur, canapés de cuir.

Se rendant compte que son « livreur » avait pris quelques pas d'avance, Sara le suivit à grande enjambées jusque devant l'entrée de l'ascenseur. Il la laissa entrer en premier.

Arrivés au dernier étage, Sara devancée de l'homme en noir, marcha jusqu'à l'unique porte du niveau. Il ouvrit la porte grâce à une carte-badge, et Sara pénétra à l'intérieur, elle scruta la décoration de son œil avertit d'experte.

Sur sa droite se trouvait un grand salon avec un canapé en U avec au milieu une table basse sur laquelle se trouvait des bougies et 2 bouquets de roses rouges et une blanche au centre de chaque, elle fit quelques pas de plus et vit sur la gauche une grande table avec elle aussi 3 bouquets identiques à ceux de la table basse, puis elle aperçut un piano, lui aussi avait 2 bouquets de roses, il y avait une table ronde, sur laquelle, étaient disposés des couverts pour deux, avec deux chandeliers en argent de chaque coté de la table. Mais pas de traces de Grissom.

Pendant ce temps, l'homme en noir déposa le sac de Sara dans la chambre, et ressortit de l'appartement en serrant une poignée de main à Grissom, qui venait de sortir de l'ascenseur à son tour et qui était resté caché derrière la porte d'entrée, le temps que Sara fasse son inspection visuelle de l'intérieur.

Sara sortit sur le balcon, afin de se remettre de toutes ces émotions, Grissom en profita pour entrer dans l'appartement, et d'un coup d'œil, il s'aperçut que Sara était sortie, il s'avança doucement sans faire de bruit et se plaça derrière et lui glissa tendrement à l'oreille :

-Danse avec moi.

Sara sursauta de surprise, se retourna et vit l'homme dont elle avait toujours rêvé depuis leur première rencontre. Elle le trouva magnifique dans son smoking noir avec une chemise bleue nuit accordée à sa robe.

Il la prit dans ses bras. Elle mit ses mains autour de la taille de son « superviseur » et lui resserra son étreinte, sans jamais rompre le contact de leurs regards.

Elle n'avait jamais vu autant d'amour dans ses yeux, leurs visages se rapprochèrent, et timidement, ils s'embrassèrent, puis le baiser devint plus passionné.

Soudain, Sara mit fin au baiser.

-Grissom ?

-Oui !

-Pourquoi tout ça ?

-Tout ça, c'est pour toi.

-Tu n'avais pas à faire autant, tu le sais. Tu avais juste 3 mots à dire !

-Je sais mais, j'ai toujours des difficultés à exprimer ce que je ressens, alors je vais essayer de te le montrer.

-Tu as raison, tu es le plus grand idiot des U.S.A, mais tu en fais trop.

-Tu es fâchée ?

- Non, bien sur que non. Mais tout cela à dû te couter énormément ?

- Ne t'en fais pas pour l'argent, et puis il me connaisse ici et le directeur me doit quelques faveurs.

- Ah bon !!! Tu es déjà venu ici avec quelqu'un ?

- Oui et non, en fait, je viens tous les ans à la même date mais je viens seul, et je demande cette suite à chaque fois, la seule différence, se sont les fleurs.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Ce que je veux dire… c'est que cela fait 5 ans que tu es arrivée à Vegas, auprès de moi, et tous les ans à cette date, je réserve cette suite en espérant avoir le courage de t'inviter, et tous les ans j'augmente le nombre de fleurs en conséquence

- OH… Mais j'ai compté 7 bouquets de fleurs ?

- Oui, c'est vrai, il y en a 7. Car ça fait 7 ans que l'on se connaît et 7 ans et que je suis… En fin, ça fait 7 ans que je te fais souffrir, donc 1 bouquet pour chaque année, où tu as été malheureuse à cause de moi.

- Tu n'avais pas besoin d'en faire autant pour te faire pardonner, tu le sais, un geste ou un mot de ta part et tout était oublié.

- Maintenant, je le sais, mais si je te dis que je voulais faire plus, mais que je n'ai pas put.

- Faire plus ??? Comment ça ???

- Et bien, ce n'est pas 1 bouquet par an que je voulais t'offrir mais une rose par jour, mais il n'y avait pas assez de roses rouges dans tout Vegas.

Sara sourit à cette déclaration

-Voyons Gil… Je ne veux pas de tout ça, je te veux toi, juste toi.

-Oui je sais, mais je ne savais comment de te montrer ce que je ressentais pour toi. Maintenant je sais. Ecoutes la chanson, après tu me demanderas ce que tu veux.

Grissom mit la chaine en marche, ils commencèrent à danser enlacés tendrement sur les paroles d'une chanson de Garou-Demande au soleil. Chacun tenait l'autre part la taille, Sara avait posée sa tête sur le torse de Grissom, et lui, il lui embrassait la tempe.

Dans mes nuits je vois des murs de feu  
Je traverse des océans de sang  
Je croise le fer avec les anges de l'enfer  
Et mes jours sont un long tunnel  
Au bout duquel  
Tu m'appelles

Attends-moi  
Où que tu sois  
J'irai te chercher  
Et te retrouver

Demande au soleil

Demande au soleil et aux étoiles  
Oh ! Si je t'ai aimée  
Demande à la lune de témoigner  
Oh ! Si tu m'as manqué

Demande aux montagnes où j'ai erré  
Combien de nuits, combien de jours  
Demande aux rivières que j'ai pleurées  
Demande au soleil

Le chemin qu'on avait fait ensemble  
Je le refais à l'endroit à l'envers  
T'avais pas l'droit de t'en aller loin de moi  
De me laisser seul dans cet univers

Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour qu'on m'enlève  
Ma vie, mon amour et mes rêves ?  
Je te rejoindrai  
Mais dans quelles contrée ?

Demande au soleil et aux étoiles  
Oh ! Si je t'ai aimée  
Demande à la lune de témoigner  
Oh ! Si tu m'as manqué

Demande à la mer de me noyer  
Si je trahissais notre amour  
Demande à la terre de m'enterrer

Dans mes nuits je vois des murs de feu  
Et mes jours sont un long tunnel  
Au bout duquel tu m'appelles

Demande au soleil et aux étoiles  
Oh ! si tu m'as manqué

Demande aux montagnes où j'ai erré  
Combien de nuits combien de jours  
Demande aux rivières que j'ai pleurées  
Demande au soleil

Demande à la mer de me noyer  
Si je trahissais notre amour  
Demande à la terre de m'enterre  
Demande au soleil

Demande au soleil...

A la fin de la chanson, Grissom desserra de l'étreinte, et prit la main de Sara, puis la guida vers le canapé, ou il lui servit une coupe de champagne, et ils s'installèrent.

Sara était confortablement installée à coté de Griss, ils étaient bien là dans les bras l'un de l'autre, à se caresser gentiment.

Puis Sara commença à le questionner.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis ?

-Un rêve… qui se transformait au fil des nuits en cauchemar.

-En cauchemar ?

-Et bien, au début, je faisais de beaux rêves, dans lesquels tu étais heureuse, tu étais mariée avec un homme de ton âge, et deux beaux enfants qui te ressemblaient. Mais les rêves devenaient plus vilains, ton « mari » te frappait, de plus en plus. Et dans mon dernier cauchemar, tu décédais sous les coups, et j'assistais à ton enter…

-Mais Gil, ce n'était qu'un rêve. Le coupa t'elle.

-Non Sara, un cauchemar. Ça semblait tellement réel. Et quand, je me suis réveillé, j'étais en larmes. Alors je me suis dit que je ne voulais plus te voir souffrir et que je ferais tout pour…. Tu as déjà trop souffert.

-Mais tout ce que j'ai vécu avant de te connaître, tu ne pourras pas l'effacer.

-Non, c'est vrai, mais j'ai décidé de te rendre la vie plus belle, j'aurais voulu te mettre sous une bulle ou tout serait comme dans un rêve, un beau rêve, bien sûr.

Sara approcha ses lèvres de celles de Grissom, et l'embrassa en faisant passer tout son amour pour lui.

-Mon rêve à moi, tu viens de le réaliser.

-J'ai fait dresser le couvert, ça te dirais de passer à table ? J'ai commandé quelque chose de spécial rien que pour toi.

-De spécial ?

-Oui mais ne t'inquiètes pas tu vas aimer ?

-Dans ce cas là, d'accord.

Il se leva en premier du canapé, et lui attrapa les mains pour l'attirer contre son torse. Il plongea ses yeux dans les yeux chocolat de Sara, il lui sourit, et déposa un tendre baiser sur la joue. Puis il l'accompagna jusqu'à la chaise, qu'il lui avança afin qu'elle s'assoie.

-Tu sais Gil, on n'avait encore jamais fait tout ça pour moi.

-Et tu n'as pas encore tout vu !!!

Il apporta jusqu'à la table une desserte, sur laquelle, il y avait deux assiettes recouvertes d'une cloche en argent, il prit la première et la déposa devant Sara, et mit l'autre à sa place, puis retira les 2 cloches en même temps.

Sara se mit à rire, quand elle vit les deux salades végétariennes, que Gil avait dûes commandées au restaurant en dans de l'immeuble de sa bien aimée.

-Bon anniversaire, mon amour.

Il avança son visage de celui de Sara, et l'embrassa langoureusement.

-Ca te plait, j'espère ?

-Oui bien sur que tout me plait, mais pourquoi ?

-Je veux que tout soit parfait, pour la plus parfaite des femmes. C'est tout.

-Mais je suis loin d'être parfaite.

-A mes yeux, tu l'es !!!

Le diner se passa très agréablement, entre regards langoureux, caresses de leurs mains, les croisements de leurs doigts et leurs pieds qui se cherchaient sous la table.

Après, avoir mangé sa salade, les doutes envahirent Sara, elle rompit tous les contacts avec Grissom, et se leva pour aller sur la terrasse. Grissom surprit par l'attitude de la jeune femme, resta interdit quelques secondes, puis sortit lui aussi.

-Sara ?

Elle avait le regard plongé les lumières de la nuit de Vegas.

-Sara, que se passe-t-il ?

-Combien de temps ?

-Combien de temps ? Reprit-i interloqué par la question

-Oui, combien de temps, avant que tu ne regrettes ton ancienne vie, un jour, une semaine, un mois ou…

-Hé bien tout dépend de toi ?

-Parce que c'est à moi de décider ? Je ne veux plus souffrir à cause de tes sautes d'humeur, Griss. Mais, j'ai peur, tu sais.

-Peur de quoi ?

-Du lendemain.

-Je ne te laisserais plus jamais Sara, je ne veux plus jamais être séparé de toi.

-Tu es sûr de ce que tu me dis, car je ne supporterais pas que tu t'éloignes de moi maintenant que j'ai goûté à toi.

-Je te le promets sur ce que j'ai de plus cher au monde.

-C'est quoi ?

-Toi.

Ils s'embrassèrent, et se dirigèrent lentement vers la chambre, à mi-chemin Grissom attrapa Sara et la souleva pour la déposée délicatement sur le lit.

Avant de s'allonger, à ses cotés, il la regarda comme si elle était la huitième merveille du monde.

Sara lui tendit une main pour qu'il vienne enfin la rejoindre. Gil s'allongea à ses cotés, il fit glisser ses mains le long des jambes de sa chère subordonnées, puis en ses inverse en faisant remonter la robe…

Et ils passèrent leur première nuit d'amour, ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, épuisés en sueur mais heureux d'être exactement là où ils devaient l'être.

Le lendemain matin

Quelques heures plus tard, Grissom se réveillât le premier, il sentait le corps nu de Sara lové contre le sien, il décidât de se défaire lentement de cette agréable étreinte, afin de prendre une douche, et de demander du café au service d'étage.

Sentant un vide à ses cotés, Sara ouvrit un œil, elle était seule dans un grand lit froid, elle se retourna pour vérifier que la place à coté d'elle était vide, et ce depuis déjà quelques minutes.

Elle vit sur l'oreiller une enveloppe, avec son prénom dessus par l'écriture si fine et délicate de Grissom. Elle s'assit sur le lit pour ouvrir la lettre, mais s'était l'incompréhension que l'on pouvait lire sur son visage.

Une nuit, il lui a fallut une nuit pour comprendre. Pensa-t-elle.

Elle se leva d'un bon du lit et sortit après avoir enfilé son peignoir, elle trouva Gil entrain de boire un café sur le balcon assis dans une transat, contemplant la vue de Vegas au levé du jour.

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Lui demanda-t-elle fâchée.

Gil sursauta sur son fauteuil

-Sara ? Tu m'as fait peur.

-Je m'en fous. Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?

-Ca, c'est une demande de congé à mon nom.

-Oui je te remercie mais je sais lire. Tu m'as pourtant dit ne pas vouloir faire marche arrière, tu t'es bien amusé avec moi au moins.

Elle fit demi-tour, et repartit dans la chambre pour ranger ses affaires.

Il la rattrapa par le bras, et la retourna doucement. Il vit ses yeux chocolat pleins de larmes.

-Sara, ne pleure pas, mon cœur.

-Alors explique-moi, ce que ça veut dire.

-Tu n'as que la moitié des informations.

-La moitié ? Dit-elle surprise.

-Oui, l'autre moitié est sur la table.

Elle prit la seconde enveloppe sur la table, et la lue tout en tremblant.

-Tu m'accordes mon congé sans solde ?

-Oui, mais à une condition.

-Laquelle ?

-Où que tu ailles, je vais avec toi.

-Tu es sur d'être prêt à me supporter jours et nuits ?

-Maintenant, oui j'en suis sur. Et tu sais pourquoi j'en suis si sur ?

-Non.

-C'est tout simple, je t'aime plus que ma vie, mon amour. Et surtout tes sautes d'humeur. Dit-il d'un ton taquin avec clin d'œil et un sourire accroché aux lèvres.

Sous le coup de cette déclaration, Sara se recula d'un pas, et fixait Grissom dans les yeux. Elle put y lire toute la sincérité des mots qu'il venait de prononcer.

-Oui Sara, je t'aime.

Sara ne disait toujours rien. Grissom s'avança près de Sara et l'embrassa tendrement.

-Attends toi à l'entendre très souvent désormais, je te le dirais le soir quand tu seras ma dernière pensée avant de sombrer dans le pays des rêves ou je te rejoindrais, le matin quand je te regarderais ouvrir les yeux après une nuit d'amour, en préparant ton petit déjeuner, en arrivant au labo ou en rentrant à la maison.

-Je ne suis pas habituée à autant de ta part.

-Je sais mais, il va falloir t'y habituer.

Il resserra son étreinte sur les hanches de sa bien aimée.

-Tu veux que je te prépare un café, ma chérie ?

-Oui je veux bien, je te remercie.

Il servit deux tasses, ils s'installèrent sur le canapé, collés l'un contre l'autre.

-Sara ?

-Hum ?

-Il faut que je te dise deux ou trois choses.

Il la sentit se crispée, comme si il lisait chacun de ses mouvements.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, il n'y a rien de grave, mon cœur.

-Que ce passe t'il Gil ? Qu'y a-t-il ? Tu me fais peur.

-Y a pas de raison, mais il faut que je t'explique deux ou trois choses

-Vas-y je t'écoute.

-Je voudrais m'excuser.

-Mais de quoi ?

-De ce que tu as subit que depuis que tu es ici. J'ai l'impression d'être né le jour où je t'ai vu pour la première fois, je me souviens encore aujourd'hui de ce que tu portais comme vêtements. Aux pieds, tu avais des mocassins noirs, un pantalon de toile marron, un chemisier blanc décolleté et une veste marron.

-Gil, je ne portais ces vêtements lors de ta première conférence à Berkeley !!!

-Ce n'est pas à la conférence, que je t'ai vu la première fois.

-Ah bon ?!

-Non, c'est dans une librairie la veille.

Elle se retourna, et lui fit face. Un sourire ce dessina sur les lèvres de Grissom.

Il resserra son emprise sur la taille de Sara, Après quelques tendres baisers.

-Que voulais-tu me dire d'autre ?

-J'ai adoré le mois que nous avons passés à Frisco.

-Moi aussi, mais c'était trop court.

-C'est l'impression que j'ai.

-J'ai aimé les rendez-vous que nous avions avant et après les conférences

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau. Gil y mit fin quelques minutes plus tard.

-Je voudrais surtout m'excuser de ce que je t'ai fait endurer depuis que tu es ici à Vegas.

-Je t'ai déjà pardonné, tu le sais.

-Oui, mais je voudrais t'expliquer mon comportement

-Oh, mais le principal c'est que je sois ici avec toi, dans tes bras.

-Quand tu es arrivée, mes sentiments n'avaient pas changés au contraire, en fait je crois qu'ils n'ont jamais cessés de grandir au fur et à mesure que je pensais à toi. Mais j'ai eu peur…..

-Peur !!!!!

-Oui j'avais peur que tes sentiments pour moi, ne soient pas les même que ce que j'avais pour toi

-Et je pensais la même chose.

-J'ai eu peur pour ta carrière.

-Ma carrière ???

-Oui tu sais, si au labo, ils avaient découverts que nous avions une relation, l'un de nous deux auraient étés licenciés. Et ma carrière n'avait rien à craindre, mais toi tu avais l'avenir devant toi. Et je ne voulais pas risquer que tu perdes tout ce pourquoi tu travaillais si dur depuis si longtemps.

-J'ai suivi cette voie pour être un jour à tes cotés.

-Et puis j'ai eu peur de toi.

-De moi ???? Mais je ne suis pas… Elle fut coupée par Grissom

-Non pas de toi, personnellement. Mais de ta jeunesse, de ta soif d'apprendre, de ta fougue, de ta beauté et surtout de tous les hommes qui te tournaient et te tournent encore autour aujourd'hui.

-Quels hommes me tournaient autour, Gil ???

-Et bien quand je t'ai vue à la librairie, je t'ai suivi jusqu'au campus en espérant que tu sois une toute jeune prof. Mais en arrivant sur le campus, je t'ai vu avec deux ou trois jeunes gars qui eux avaient l'air d'être des étudiants

-Ils étaient effectivement des étudiants, mais ce n'étaient que des amis. Qu'as-tu fait après ?

-J'ai tourné les talons et je suis rentré à mon hôtel, en souhaitant te revoir, je voulais revoir cette jolie brunette qui venait de voler mon cœur.

-Tu as dit que des hommes me tournent encore aujourd'hui autour, de qui parles-tu ???

-De tous les hommes du labo, bien sur !!!

Après un moment de caresses et de baisers. Sara réengagea la conversation :

-Alors pourquoi avoir refusé de diner avec moi quand je te l'ai demandé ?

-Parce que je n'osais pas espérer que tu m'aimerais autant que je t'aimais. Mais si c'était à refaire je crois que j'aurais succombé à ton charme plus tôt, je n'aurais pas attendu aussi longtemps.

-Et tu aurais fait quoi ?

-Je t'aurais embrassée dès la fin de ma première conférence……… j'avais une telle envie de découvrir ton corps si parfait…….. goûter tes lèvres si sucrées…….. caresser ta peau si douce……… plonger mes doigts dans tes cheveux si soyeux.

Il entrecoupait sa phrase de baisers dans le cou de Sara

-Sais-tu seulement, que j'avais la même envie ?

Gil s'assit correctement sur le canapé, et prit Sara par la taille et la fit asseoir sur ses genoux.

Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement, puis les caresses arrivèrent, sensuelles, plus poussées.

Mais quelque chose turlupinait la jolie brune assise sur les genoux de son supérieur. Les lèvres de Grissom délaissèrent celles de Sara pour glisser vers son cou.

-Gil ?

-Hum !!!

-Tu as dit vouloir me dire deux ou trois choses.

-Hum Hum

-Et ???

-Et quoi ???

-Gil !!!

-D'accord, mais tu vas me trouver très stupide

-Pas plus ni moins que d'habitude.

-Hey, tu n'as…

Elle l'embrassa avec fougue

-Alors ??? dit-elle avec impatience

-Depuis notre rencontre, un sentiment que je ne me connaissais pas grandit en moi.

-Cela s'appelle l'amour, je ressens le même.

-Pas seulement, un autre, la jalousie

-Le docteur Grissom est JALOUX !!!

-Tu vois tu te moques

-Excuses-moi, de qui es-tu jaloux, mon cœur ?

-De Greg, de Nick, de Warrick, de David, de Hodges, de Brass…

-Tu vas énumérer tous les hommes du labo

-Non, je ne connais pas ceux des autres équipes

-Gil, tu n'as pas à être jaloux des hommes du labo, quant à Jim, c'est un peu comme un père. Et puis aucuns d'eux ressemble à mon type d'homme

-A quoi ressemble-t-il ???

-Il a des yeux d'un bleu limpide dans lesquels j'aime plonger….. des cheveux poivre et sel dans lesquels j'aime mêler mes doigts….. des épaules si solides sur lesquelles j'aime être soutenue….. une peau si douce sur laquelle j'aime faire voyager mes doigts…. et un sourire que j'aime capturer sur mes lèvres.

Sur ces derniers mots, Gil s'empara des lèvres de Sara, mais elle se recula pour lui dire :

-Tu sais que moi aussi j'ai de quoi être jalouse !!

-Ah oui, et de qui peux tu peux être jalouse ?

-Disons, Catherine, Sofia, Wendy, Judy, Terry Miller, et enfin Lady Heather

-Mon amour, tu peux éliminer déjà toutes les blondes, en ce qui concerne Wendy et Judy, elles sont un peu trop en extase dès que j'approche d'elles…

-Sur ce point, je peux les comprendre. Et Lady Heather ???

-Elle est intrigante, je n'aurais jamais pu être attirée par une femme avec une allure telle que la sienne, même si elle avait quelques points communs avec une autre jeune femme. Mon cœur était déjà prit par une magnifique brune aux yeux chocolat, qui me regardait avec des étincelles.

Ils restèrent quelques minutes dans les bras l'un de l'autre, savourant le silence et la présence de l'être aimé

-Gil ?

-Oui mon ange ?

-Il faut que l'on se prépare.

-D'accord, mais je serais bien resté là pour le restant de mes jours.

Après une douche plus que sensuelle, Grissom prit les sacs, et ils descendirent jusqu'au parking afin de ranger les sacs dans le coffre.

Appartement de Grissom

Après s'être installés dans le véhicule, ils firent le trajet jusqu'au domicile de Grissom dans un silence agréable, seulement bercés par la musique que la radio diffusait.

-Où allons-nous Gil ?

-C'est une surprise. Dit-il sur un ton taquin.

-Tu m'emmène où ?

-Se promener et pique-niquer.

Après un ¼ d'heure de route, Grissom gara la Tahoe devant chez lui.

-Nous allons pique-niquer dans ton salon, Gil ?

-Non, attends moi, j'en ai par pour longtemps.

-Je t'accorde 5 minutes.

-Très bien mon amour, je fais vite.

Comme promis, Grissom revint 5 minutes plus tard, il déposa sur la banquette arrière un panier ainsi qu'une couverture

-Tu es en retard !!!

-Je me ferais pardonner tout à l'heure. Disons d'ici 20 minutes

-C'est une promesse

-Oui

Il remit le contact, et tranquillement ils se dirigèrent vers le lieu du déjeuner.

A la moitié du chemin, Gil gara sa Tahoe sur un parking, Sara étonnée se retourna vers lui, avec un air interrogateur

-Nous allons pique-niquer sur ce parking ?

-Non, mon cœur, je voudrais simplement que tu fermes les yeux jusqu'à l'arrivée.

-Pour combien de temps ?

-Je ne sais pas, tout dépend de la circulation, mais il nous reste environ 5 kilomètres à parcourir.

-OK, il faut que tu t'appelles Gil Grissom pour que j'accepte.

-Je sais mon amour, c'est pour ça que je t'aime.

-Moi aussi.

Ils approchèrent leurs lèvres, puis s'embrassèrent quelques instants et repartirent vers leur destination. Grissom surveilla régulièrement que Sara gardait bien le bandeau sur ses yeux. Dans la voiture Sara commençait à s'impatienter, elle avait l'impression de perdre tous ses repères, le SUV qui tourne à gauche, puis à droite, puis qui s'arrête et qui repart, pour finalement entendre que Gil coupait le moteur.

Le lieu du pique-nique

Sur la demande de son superviseur, elle garda le bandeau, Sara en experte de la police scientifique essaya d'analyser tout ce qui l'entourait : le bruit, les odeurs, le vent dans les branches, les cris des enfants…

Grissom ouvrit la portière de sa chère subordonnée :

-Viens avec moi. Lui glissa t'il à l'oreille.

-Partout où tu voudras.

Sur ce, il lui prit la main, referma les portes de la Tahoe, et attrapa le panier qu'il avait posé à ses pieds.

Après une dizaine de mètre, il demanda à Sara de s'assoir au pied d'un arbre, le temps qu'il installe le pique nique.

Sara sentit un léger courant d'air lorsque Gil déposa la couverture, puis il installa les assiettes, les plats, les verres et la bouteille. Une fois que tout lui paraissait parfais, il s'approcha de Sara pour lui dire tendrement au creux de l'oreille.

-Prête ?

-Oui, je n'attends que cela.

-Alors tu peux enlever le bandeau.

Il embrassa le front de sa bien aimée.

Le temps qu'elle s'habitue à la lumière, elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Puis elle regarda ce que Gil lui avait préparé : une nappe posée sur l'herbe, les couverts, les assiettes, les verres, une bouteille de vin rouge, un vase avec une rose blanche, et des plats végétariens préparés par Gil lui-même.

-Gil, c'est magnifique.

-Pas autant que toi mon ange.

-Tu as cuisiné végétarien pour moi ?

-Oui, j'espère que tu vas aimer.

-J'aime tout venant de toi.

Gil s'était assis, adossé à un arbre, il avait passé amoureusement les mains autour de la taille de Sara, et lui embrassait le cou et remontait le long de son cou et lui titillât le lobe de son oreille.

-Gil ?

-Hum ?

-Tu ne crains pas que quelqu'un puisse nous voire ?

-Non, je t'expliquerai plus tard

-Tu me fais beaucoup de cachoteries en ce moment, je trouve.

-C'est pour la bonne cause, je te le promets mon amour. Tu veux que je te serve

-Tu sais, je vais prendre goût à être traitée comme une reine

-Tu peux, si tu le veux je le ferais tous les jours pour toi, à chaque repas, n'importe où.

Ils mangèrent tranquillement en parlant du labo, des collègues, des enquêtes, de leur rencontre, et d'eux…

-Chérie ?

-Oui mon cœur ?

-Tu veux bien prendre le panier ?

-Oui bien sur ?

-Regarde à l'intérieur.

-Mais ???

-Attrape la petite boite, S'il te plait.

-Qu'est ce que s'est ?

-Ouvres, c'est pour toi ?

-Un cadeau ??? Tu me gâtes trop Gil.

-Je sais, mais j'espère que ça te feras autant plaisir qu'à moi ?

Sara ouvrit la boite, d'une main tremblante, pendant que Gil lui prodiguait des caresses sur le ventre.

Qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle découvrit un porte-clefs en bois en forme de cœur avec gravé dessus « Sara, je t'aime. Gil »

-Gil, est ce que cette clef ouvre la porte à laquelle je pense ?

-Je l'espère, sinon le serrurier qui me l'a faite pourra rentrer à la maison quant il le voudra.

-Tu veux que je vienne donner à manger à tes colonies pendant ton prochain séminaire ?

-Non en fait lors de mon prochain séminaire, pour ce qui est de mes « amis » c'est Brass qui s'occupera d'eux.

-Mais je ne comprends pas !!!

-Je voudrais, que tu… viennes vivre avec moi !

-Avec toi ?

-Oui, je te veux tous les jours, à mes côtés pour regarder un reportage à la télé, je veux que tu manges tes plats végétariens en face de moi, je veux m'endormir avec un bras autour de ta taille, et me réveiller dans la même position.

-Tu veux que je vienne vivre chez toi ?

-Et bien pour le moment c'est effectivement chez moi, mais je souhaiterais que ça devienne chez nous.

-C'est une décision importante tu sais.

-Oui j'en suis conscient, mon amour, mais je suis sérieux, je veux trouver tes vêtements dans les armoires, tes produits de beautés dans la salle d'eau, je veux que tu mettes de la couleur dans ma vie, avec des fleurs, des coussins, des bougies, je veux sentir que tu es partout dans la maison…

Sara qui était toujours dans ses bras, se retourna vivement et plaqua ses lèvres sur celles de son amant.

-Je t'aime, Sara.

-Moi aussi, Gil, moi aussi.

Tout s'embrassant leurs mains ne restèrent pas inactives. Elles étaient partout dans les cheveux, sur les épaules, sur la taille de la personne aimée.

A bout de souffle, et restant front contre front, Gil attrapa une enveloppe et la déposa sur les genoux de Sara.

-Gil, qu'est-ce que s'est ?

-Je ne sais pas ouvre.

Sara s'exécuta, elle ouvrit donc la lettre et la lue à voix haute.

_De Gil Grissom _

_A Messieurs le Maire de Las Vegas et le Directeur du Labo de Las Vegas_

_Messieurs,_

_Je vous écris ce courrier car je viens de prendre une décision qui va bouleverser ma vie à tout jamais et définitivement._

_Je veux que vous compreniez que toute ma vie je n'ai vécu que pour mon travail ici, dans ce laboratoire, je ne regrette absolument rien, mais mes priorités ont changées de cap à 180°._

_Rassurez-vous je ne démissionne pas ou peut-être pas tout dépendra de vous et de votre décision, que vous allez prendre au sujet de ma demande._

_Je suis un homme de 52 ans qui a des sentiments et des envies, je n'ai plus le temps de perdre mon temps, j'ai enfin envie de profiter de ce que m'offre la vie, des gens que j'aime et qui m'entourent. Je veux pouvoir me dire que je suis vivant._

_Je sais que vous allez penser que s'est simplement une crise de la quarantaine avec beaucoup de retard, mais non je vous assure et peux vous le jurer ce qui m'est de plus cher au monde que je ne plaisante pas._

_Maintenant, j'en viens au but de cette lettre._

_Par ce courrier, je vous demande qu'aucunes remarques et ni sanctions, quelles qu'en soient le genre, verbales, morales ou disciplinaires, ne sera prise à l'encontre des personnes de mon équipe, si ils s'avéraient qu'elles voudraient entamer une relation plus que professionnelle. _

_Je vous demande cela aussi pour moi, en faite, je suis déjà en infraction avec le règlement du laboratoire, et pour vous dire la vérité, cela m'est égal, car je ne reviendrais pas en arrière, j'ai attendu trop longtemps._

_J'ai entamé, il y a deux jours, quinze heures, et… 36 minutes, une relation d'ordre disons très intime avec une collègue de mon équipe. Je suis sûr que vous avez une petite idée, à qui je pense en ce moment même, et pour dire la vérité, je pense à elle depuis qu'elle est arrivé à Vegas._

_Donc pour faire clair, ou vous signer cette demande, tous les deux ou je quitte ce travail, et peut-être que je ne serais pas le seul à partir._

_Sincères Salutations _

_Gil Grissom_

Sara se redressa et s'assit face à Gil, il vit dans ses yeux de l'inquiétude, de l'amour et du désir.

-Est-ce que tu es sur de toi, tu veux vraiment que tout le monde soit au courant, moi ça ne me dérange pas de me cacher pour t'aimer ?

-Mon cœur, oui je suis sur de moi, de mes sentiments pour toi, j'ai perdu, non, nous avons perdu par ma faute 7 ans de nos vies, et je regrette vraiment tout ce qui tu as subi pendant toutes ces années. J'aurais du te dire ce que j'avais sur le cœur.

-OK.

-OK ??? Sara, tu veux dire que tu es…

Sara lui coupa la parole en plongeant ses lèvres sur celle de son entomologiste préféré. A bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent.

-Oui, mon amour, je ne veux plus être loin de toi. Donc si tu veux que l'on vive notre histoire au grand jour, alors, c'est d'accord pour moi, Gil.

-Alors on ne se quitte plus, Honey.

-Non plus jamais. Alors on leur annonce quand ?

-Et bien, je pensais à ce soir, je vais demander à ce que le Shérif et le Maire me rejoigne dans mon bureau environ une heure trente avant le début du service, et ensuite nous l'annoncerons au reste de l'équipe, si tu es toujours d'accord ?

-Bien sûr que je suis d'accord, tout ce que tu veux.

La fin du repas se passa tendrement, entre baisers plus ou moins langoureux et caresses sensuelles, ils réussirent à finirent leurs déjeuner, puis rangèrent le panier repas de le coffre du véhicule de Grissom, et ils partirent main dans la main pour une ballade au bord du lac.

Chez Gil et Sara

Il était désormais 16h, quand Grissom gara sa voiture sur sa place de parking. Il sortit de la voiture, fit le tour et ouvrit la portière à sa bien aimée, puis la fit sortir du véhicule. Il verrouilla les portières et accompagna Sara, main dans la main.

-Gil, tu ne sors pas le panier du repas ?

-Non, je reviendrais le chercher, d'abord je dois faire quelque chose d'important.

-Ah bon, hum d'accord.

Arrivés devant la porte, Gil attrapa Sara délicatement, il mit un bras sous ses genoux et l'autre autour de ses bras.

-Chéri, que fais-tu ?

-C'est la tradition, mon cœur. Une femme doit passer le seuil de sa maison dans les bras de son ma… de son homme, Non ???

-OK.

-Tu veux bien utiliser ton cadeau, juste pour vérifier si le serrurier m'a bien fait un double de la clef de la porte de chez nous.

-Chez nous ???

-Oui mon amour, tu es ici chez toi.

Une fois entrés, Gil déposa son charmant fardeau sur le canapé. Il s'apprêta à aller rechercher le panier du pique-nique, mais Sara l'arrêta avant.

-Où vas-tu comme ça ?

-Chercher le pan…

Il ne put finir sa phrase que Sara emmena avec elle sur le canapé dans un baiser passionné.

&&&

A 18h, Sara se réveilla en sursaut dans les bras de Grissom. Il la reteint par la taille ne voulant pas la laisser partir.

-Où vas-tu mon amour ?

-Gil, il nous reste tout juste 1h pour nous préparer, et il faut que je retourne chez moi pour me prendre une douche et me changer

-Tu veux rentrer chez toi ???

-Et bien, il faut…

Gil lui coupa la parole

-Tu peux prendre une douche ici, tu sais j'ai payé la facture d'eau. Et pour les vêtements, je pense que tu trouveras ce qu'il te faut dans l'armoire.

-Est-ce que je dois me poser des questions sur le fait que tu ais des affaires de femmes dans tes armoires ?

-Non, j'ai acheté des vêtements qui je pense te conviendront, tu sais je t'ai observé pendant 5 ans, alors je pense connaitre tes goûts. Mais moi, je dois me poser des questions sur le fait que tu veuilles aller au labo alors que tu es en arrêt ? Aurais-tu rendez-vous un autre ?

-Nous avons un rendez-vous, tu as oublié ?

-Non je n'ai pas oublié que je vais annoncer à tous nos amis que je suis amoureux de la plus belle femme que j'ai rencontrée. Tu peux prendre ta douche, il faut que j'appelle Judy, pour qu'elle demande au Maire ainsi qu'à Ecklie de venir au rendez-vous.

-D'accord. Gil ?

-Hum ?

-Je te remercie de ce que tu me fais vivre depuis ces deux derniers jours, tu ne sais pas ce que cela représente pour moi, d'être ici chez toi.

-Chez nous, Sara, tu es ici chez toi, je voudrais que tu considères cette maison comme la tienne.

-Tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point je t'aime.

-Et je t'aime tout autant.

Après un baiser un long et langoureux, ils partirent chacun dans une direction, Gil téléphona puis prépara du café, Sara quant à elle, elle prit sa douche, dans sa nouvelle salle de bain, avec ses nouvelles serviettes.

En sortant de la douche, elle regarda les vêtements que Grissom avait achetés en pensant à elle, et effectivement elle trouva plusieurs tenues à son goût. Elle s'habilla d'un pantalon marron et d'un chemisier blanc cintré à la taille.

Grissom était dans la cuisine pour leur préparer un café, quant il sentit un regard posé sur lui.

-C'est vrai que tu connais mes goûts, mon chéri.

Il se retourna et vit Sara vêtue de vêtements qu'il lui allait à merveille.

-Je suis content que tu ais trouvé quelque chose qui te plaisait.

-Gil, tous les vêtements qu'il y a dans cette armoire me plaisent.

Il s'approcha lentement de sa bien aimée, en la détaillant du regard de haut en bas. Une fois arrivée à quelques centimètres de Sara, il l'enlaça et approcha ses lèvres de son oreille.

-Je t'aime mon amour.

-Moi aussi Gil, je t'aime.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, ils prirent enfin le chemin du labo.

Au labo

Ils arrivèrent au labo environ vingt minutes avant le rendez-vous de Grissom, ils étaient dans la salle de pause, et avalèrent leurs cafés, Sara lisait une revue scientifique et Grissom faisait des mots croisés.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure, Grissom prit la main de Sara afin de rejoindre le bureau en attendant l'arrivée des personnes tant attendues.

-Il est l'heure, chérie.

-Tu veux que j'aille avec toi ?

-Oui tu es la première concernée. Je sais que tu n'apprécie pas Ecklie, mais il faut qu'on l'affronte aujourd'hui, je ne veux pas reculer.

-Très bien, je te suis.

Les deux hommes attendus, avaient environ avec dix minutes de retard, ce qui commençait à agacer Grissom, mais en attendant Sara connaissait parfaitement comment le calmer. Elle le fit assoir à son bureau, se plaça derrière lui et se mit à lui masser les épaules ainsi que la basse de son cou.

-Tu devrais me faire ça plus souvent.

-Tu apprécies ?

-Plus que tu ne le croies.

Venant du couloir, ils entendirent les voix du Maire ainsi que celle d'Ecklie. Ils eurent le temps de prendre une pause professionnelle, t'elle que devait l'être entre un superviseur et son employée.

Les deux hommes entrèrent dans le bureau sans frapper, ils semblèrent surpris de voir Sara installée alors qu'ils avaient rendez-vous avec le locataire de ce bureau.

-Gil, pourquoi Melle Sidle est-elle ici ?

-Elle travaille ici. Dit Grissom ironiquement.

-Oui je sais mais nous avons rendez-vous.

-Exact.

Ecklie, qui commençait à perdre patience pendant ce discours de sourd entre le Maire et le superviseur, y mit son grain de sel.

-Gil, voulez-vous nous dire que Sidle est concernée par le rendez-vous ?

-Ne l'appelez pas Sidle.

-Pardon ?

-Vous pouvez parler de Sara en l'appelant par son prénom, ou Melle Sidle.

-Ecklie, Gil a raison, vous devez le respect à toutes les personnes qui travaillent au sein de ce laboratoire. Dit le Maire. C'est grâce à toutes ces personnes que le labo a une telle réputation.

Ecklie baissa la tête en signe de rédemption.

Sara qui était restée silencieuse jusqu'à maintenant, se leva, et remercia le Maire d'un grand sourire, qui lui rendit aussi.

Dans la salle de pause

Comme à leur habitude, les experts étaient arrivés en avance, Catherine, Nick et Warrick buvaient chacun leur café en attendant le boss, et donc les assignations. Ils étaient installés une bonne demi-heure quand Greg vint rompre le silence qui était installé dans la pièce.

-Pourquoi est-ce que ça crie autant dans le bureau de Grissom ?

-Nous n'en avons aucunes idées.

-Et pourquoi Sara est avec eux ?

-Greg, nous ne savons pas ce qui ce passe dans le bureau de Grissom.

-J'ai entendu, quand je suis passé devant que Grissom parlait de signer une lettre ou de démission.

La stupéfaction pouvait se lire sur chacun des visages des enquêteurs.

-Quoi ? Une démission ?

-Oui c'est ce que j'ai entendu.

-Mais qui va démissionner, Gil ou Sara ?

-Je ne peux pas vous le dire, je ne suis pas arrêter pour écouter à la porte. Je n'ai pas envie de me prendre les foudres du Boss quant-il va sortir.

L'inquiétude avait envahit les quatre CSI qui était devenus muets, après les informations de Greg.

Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, qui s'était égrainées dans un silence inconfortable, jusqu'à ce Jim Brass face son entrée.

-Que ce passe t'il ici ? Vous en faites une tête ?

-Nous attendons que la réunion qu'il y a dans le bureau de Grissom cesse pour savoir ce qui ce passe.

-Une réunion ? Mais à quel sujet ?

-Aucune idée, Greg a entendu parler de lettre et de démission.

-De démission ?

-Oui Grissom a parlé de démission.

-Où est Sara ?

-Dans le bureau, avec Ecklie, le Maire et Grissom.

-Pourquoi elle ?

-Aucune idée.

Jim se servit un café et prit la même position que les autres CSI, et dans le même état d'esprit.

Ils furent sortis de l'état de catatonie dans lequel ils étaient depuis un moment, par l'entrée de Grissom et de Sara qui riaient comme deux gamins.

Catherine qui avait contenu sa colère ne put la retenir plus longtemps.

-Grissom, Sara que ce passe t'il ici ?

-Rien, tout va très bien.

-Voyons Boss, on vous a entendu crier dans votre bureau et parler de…

-De démission, oui je sais, je vous ai vu passer devant le bureau, Greg.

-Je suis désolé, Grissom, je ne voulais pas être indiscret.

-Y a pas de problème, Greg.

Sara s'éloigna de Grissom, pour leur servir une tasse de café, il lui lança un regard, et elle comprit qu'il la remercia silencieusement.

-Vous voulez bien nous expliquer ce qui vient de se passer ?

Sara revint vers Gil avec les tasses de liquide brûlant.

-Ils sont curieux.

-C'est normal pour des CSI.

-Tu veux leur annoncer ?

Grissom regardait Sara avec des yeux débordants d'amour.

-Non merci, mais je reste à tes côtés.

-Très bien, je me lance.

Grissom invita tous ses collègues à prendre place autour de la table, ce qu'ils firent tous dans un silence pesant, ils avaient tous peur de ce qu'allait leur annoncer leur supérieur.

-Première chose pour vous rassurer, personne ne démissionne, ni Sara, ni moi-même.

-Mais j'ai bien entendu.

-Oui Greg, tu as bien entendu, tu ne deviens pas comme Jeanne d'Arc, je vous explique. J'ai… comment vous dire.

Il se tourna et fit face à une Sara plus qu'amoureuse. Gil continua sur sa lancée.

-J'ai enfin ouvert les yeux. Je suis l'homme le plus heureux de la terre, grâce à la plus belle des femmes que la terre ait porté et ne portera jamais.

-Boss, vous voulez dire que vous et Sa…

-Oui Nick, nous sommes enfin réunis. Dit Sara.

-Depuis combien de temps ?

Grissom regarda sa montre, et fit un rapide calcul dans sa tête.

-Trois jours, neuf heures et douze minutes.

-Mais pourquoi tous ces cris dans votre bureau.

-Parce qu'Ecklie ne voulait pas signer la lettre dans laquelle je lui demandais qu'aucunes sanctions ne serraient prises contre les membres de mon équipe qui voudraient entamer une relation, disons plus que professionnelle.

-Grissom, vous voulez dire que nous avons le droit de…

-Oui Warrick vous avez tous les droits, personnes ne vous fera d'ennuis, ni a aucuns d'entre nous d'ailleurs.

En un seul coup tous les regards se posèrent sur Warrick, qui lui regardait Catherine intensément.

Ils se levèrent d'un même mouvement, tombèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre et firent enfin passer tout leur amour dans un baiser plus que passionné.

Sara les regardait envieuse, Grissom dû le sentir, car il passa ses mains autour de la taille de la jeune brune, et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes, elle répondit elle aussi à un baiser rempli d'amour et de promesse pour un avenir qui leur souriait enfin.

Sara et Gil se séparèrent en même temps que Warrick et Catherine.

-J'ai une autre nouvelle à vous annoncer.

A nouveau, six paires d'yeux se posèrent sur lui, le questionnant silencieusement.

-Je vous ai menti, je ne suis pas l'homme le plus heureux.

-Quoi ?

Sara se recula, surprise de ce que venait d'annoncer, elle commença à paniquer. Gil la connaissait et sentit la panique l'envahir.

-Calmes toi, ma chérie, je t'aime et je ne veux que ton bonheur.

-Alors expliques-moi ?

-Et bien, c'est tout simple, j'ai juste une question à te poser.

Grissom se défit de l'étreinte de Sara, puis recula d'un pas, sous les yeux ébahis des CSI et du policier présents dans la pièce. Alors qu'il posa un genou à terre, Sara rougit d'un coup, elle venait de comprendre ce que disait Gil.

-Sara, je te connais depuis 7 ans, et depuis tout ce temps, je t'aime. Je t'aime à en mourir, je ne veux plus passer une seule journée sans toi. Tu es la seule à faire battre mon cœur plus vite lorsque je te voie. Je veux faire ma vie à tes côtés.

Sara avait les larmes aux yeux.

-Sara, veux-tu m'épouser ?

Maintenant Sara ne retenait plus ses larmes, elle était silencieuse. Alors Grissom se releva et posa ses mains sur les joues de charmante CSI. Il lui essuya les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues rosies. Elle enroula le cou de Grissom de ses deux bras fins, et lui, il encercla sa taille.

Il se recula un peu, juste ce qu'il fallait pour que leurs regards se connectent.

-Alors ?

-Oui, Gil, je t'aime aussi

Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau, sous les félicitations de leurs collègues et leurs applaudissements.

Grissom sortit de sa poche une petite boite velours rouge, rouge comme la passion de leur amour.

Il l'ouvrit et en sortit une bague en or blanc avec un diamant tenu par deux mains. Il glissa l'anneau au doigt de Sara, qui tomba dans ses bras et l'embrassa amoureusement sans aucune retenue, ni de la part de Gil ou de Sara.

-Tu vas pouvoir utiliser ton peignoir quand tu veux.

-De quoi tu parles.

-Du peignoir bleu, je dois te faire une confidence.

-Sara, tu veux parler du peignoir que tu nous interdisais de prendre quand on prenait une douche chez toi ?

-Oui Nick, ce peignoir, je l'ai acheté quand je suis arrivée à Vegas, il y a 5 ans, je l'ai pris bleu car je voulais qu'il fasse ressortir la couleur des yeux de mon chéri.

-Je crois que j'ai envie de rentrer chez nous.

-Je peux venir ?

-Bien sur, je ne pensais pas partir sans toi. Catherine, tu peux…

-Pas de soucis, après ce que vous venez de faire pour nous, je te dois bien cela. A demain les amoureux.

Grissom mit sa main autour de la taille de sa désormais fiancée, et ils avancèrent tous les deux vers la sortie de la salle. Mais avant qu'ils ne franchissent le seuil de la porte Catherine les interpella.

-Les tourtereaux vous n'oubliez rien ?

Ils se questionnèrent mutuellement du regard ne comprenant pas le sens de la question de leur collègue.

-Le mariage ?

-Oh pardon, oui excuse-nous, Cath, bien sur vous êtes tous invités, maintenant nous voulons rentrer chez nous.

Fin

&&&

Merci de m'avoir lu jusqu'à la fin, j'espère que vous avez apprécié cette nouvelle histoire.

N'oubliez pas les reviews, cela fait plaisirs et donne du baume au cœur, alors n'hésitez pas, le bouton est juste en dessous.

FF_1845453_.doc

Page 34 sur 34


End file.
